Secrets
by Reading is Magical
Summary: Max is not your ordinary girl. She's been through a lot. Everything changes when a particular boy moves into town... I'm really bad at this- - My first fanfic ever! So give me good advice/feedback! Only amateur here!


_*Flashback*_

"_You're very special "Dad whispers. It was my 6__th__ birthday and we were having a little father/daughter moment at the park. And since he was my father, he had to say those things. I waved him off," Yeah, yeah" Even at 6 I had an attitude. "No. Listen, Max" he insisted "You're a very special girl" He looked me right in the eye. "And I want you to know that, alright?" He got a little distant then refocused his attention on me. "It's going to happen one day. One day, Max. One day… _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Come onnnnnnnnnnn Max! Why can't we have a birthday party for you? Birthday parties are like the best things ever! Well maybe make-up is better but birthday parties are really good. And you can meet cute guys too. Last time I checked you were single. I swear you're going to have a lot of fun! There's sooooooo much you can do-"

I cut off Nudge before she got into her rants. I'm serious. That was her getting _started_. I studied my best friend. She had mocha brown soft skin. She had hair that naturally curled a bit at the ends before she straightened it and dyed her bangs. She was was July 16th, a day before my birthday. She's been at this birthday party thing for about two weeks.

"No" I said. "But why not Max?" she replied.

Right. My name is Maximum Ride but I prefer Max. No Maxie or Maxine or whatever people thought full my name was. I had slightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. Unlike Nudge, I don't believe in putting gunk on my face. I was 15-turning 16 tomorrow.

"Because I said so. Conversation closed." I said eyeing her. "But-"she started. I swear that girl doesn't know how to stop. I gave her my famous death glare and she instantly shut up. "Fine" she huffed. But you have to come shopping with me. I really had nothing to do but I absolutely HATED shopping. I started to say no when she whipped out her bambi eyes and I caved in. Hey! Don't blame me! Try standing YOUR own when you are being looked upon the bambi eyes. It is impossible not to cave in unless you were really, really, **really** determined. And anyways, I had nothing to do.

"So? Let's go then." "You're not seriously going out in that are you?" she said frowning. "I am. What's wrong with my clothes?" I glanced down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a black hoodie with a picture of a skull on it. Underneath that was a red tank top. I was wearing maroon coloured skinny jeans with black Converses. "Last time I checked we were going to a mall, Max. Malls also meant boys and you are not boy-ready" "For the last time Nudge, I don't want a guy in my life!" I cry in frustration. "Other than Ari" I added quickly.

Ari was a cute little thing and he was 7 years old. He was the only one who could call me Maxie. I was always over protective of him. He was one of my siblings. My sister, Ella, is 13. Like Nudge she is totally and wholly obsessed with fashion. But unlike Nudge, thank goodness, she didn't have a motor mouth.

Nudge, being the fashion obsessed girl that she is, decided to go home and change even though her clothes were fine to me. Oh well. I also went home to run a brush through my hair. Knowing Nudge and how she takes FOREVER to change, I watched some TV.

Nudge finally came back **45 minutes** later and called to say she was ready. I on the other hand just finished watching SpongeBob. We went to Seahawk mall. **(I made that up)** We went to Forever 21 and she looked at the clothes figuring out which to buy. While I inspected a piece of cloth wondering how the hell people wear this kind of stuff. I mean, there were stings connecting from here to there and two huge holes on the piece of cloth. Seriously, I wouldn't even call it clothing. I heard Nudge call out for me and I dropped the piece of clothing. (Notice my sarcasm) I saw her holding out two shirts. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey, Max! Be honest with me and tell me which one looks better." Both of them looked too girly for me. One was light pink and one was hot pink. I put on a thinking face and pretended to think. I even walked to one side a bit then walked to the other side. Finally I spoke. "I don't know Nudge. Both of them seem pretty similar to each other" I pretended to think once again, stroking my chin this time. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"I think that they each look like pieces of pink shit and this store should be named Forever Crappy-One. I think this store is full of crap"

I pointed to a pink _thing_ and said; "Look at that! How is that even called clothing?!"

She gasped and said in a hushed tone, "Max! You can't go around saying stuff like that! People could hear!" "So?" I replied "I have freedom of speech." Unfortunately for Nudge and fortunately for me, someone had heard, called security and now the security was threatening us. Ha! If only they knew what I could do…


End file.
